The invention relates to photography and photographic cameras and more particularly relates to a photographic camera having a lens movement control with pivotable grip surfaces and adjacent shutter release.
In many types of cameras, a lens system has one or more elements that are fixed in position relative to the camera body and one or more other elements that are movable, relative to the fixed element or elements, inward and outward relative to the camera body. The fixed element or elements are typically joined to a mount that is joined to or part of the camera body. The movable elements are typically held by a support that moves with them. Movement can be purely manual or can be provided via a powered or unpowered driver. Some cameras use movement of the movable element or elements to provide focusing. Other cameras change focal length, that is, xe2x80x9czoomxe2x80x9d. Still other cameras provide both.
For example, photographic cameras having adjustable telescoping lens barrels for focusing an image of a subject onto a photosensitive medium disposed in the camera are known. Such cameras allow the user to move the lens barrel outwardly and inwardly by means of a focus mechanism to adjust focus of the image while the image is viewed by the user through a view-finder. When the user arrives at a desired focus, the user then activates a shutter control for exposing the photosensitive medium to the focused image in order to obtain the image on the photosensitive medium.
One such camera focus mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,613 titled xe2x80x9cCamera Focus Or Exposure Adjustment Mechanismxe2x80x9d issued Aug. 7, 1979 in the name of David C. Smart and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Smart patent discloses a camera body housing a rotatable pinion disposed in a fixed rack for translation along the rack as the pinion is rotated. A manipulatable portion of the pinion exteriorly projects through a slot in the camera body, enabling the pinion to be manually rotated. A slide member rotatably supports the pinion. A control element, adjustably movable for focusing, is operatively coupled to the slide member for movement by the slide member in response to manual rotation of the pinion. A visual indicator on the slide member is viewable through a window in the camera body for indicating the proper setting of the control element.
However, the Smart patent does not appear to allow the user to focus the camera and then activate a shutter member to expose the film while simultaneously maintaining his hand on the lens movement control. That is, the Smart device appears to require the user to focus the camera and then remove his hand from the lens movement control in order to activate the shutter. Thus, allowing the user to focus the camera and then activate the shutter member while simultaneously maintaining his hand on the lens movement control would have the advantage that the user could avoid having to focus the camera and then divert his attention from the subject being photographed to find and activate the shutter member on the camera.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved photographic camera which would allow the user of the camera to trip a shutter to expose the film while simultaneously maintaining his or her hand on a user control for moving a lens element.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides a camera that has a main module and a lens movement control. The lens movement control has opposed front and rear grip surfaces that are disposed adjacent respective front and rear faces of the main module. The grip surfaces are pivotable relative to the main module from a neutral position to opposed first and second pivoted positions. A lens system is joined to the main module. The lens system has a driver and a movable lens element connected to the driver. The driver extends and retracts the movable lens element, relative to the main module, during the pivoting of the lens movement control to the first and second pivoted positions, respectively.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved photographic camera which would allow the user of the camera to trip a shutter to expose the film while simultaneously maintaining his or her hand on a user control for moving a lens element.